Le Secret de la RedBox
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Valentin, passionné d'aérospatial, va un jour réaliser son rêve le plus fou. Suite à cela, il va faire la surprenante rencontre d'un homme disant venir du futur...
1. Chapitre 1

L'espace, cet immense étendu de vide constellé d'étoiles, de planètes et satellite de diverses compositions, avait été pour les hommes une source de questionnements infinie depuis la nuit des temps. De nombreux chercheurs, inventeurs, physiciens avaient tenter par tous les moyens de répondre à de nombreuses interrogations, afin de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de l'univers. Y a t-il d'autre planètes? Qu'est-ce qu'une étoile? La Terre est-elle plate? Au fil des siècles, la technologie à connue des avancées, permettant aux astrophysiciens d'étudier ce cosmos, longtemps inaccessible. Grâce aux développement des fusées, des hommes avaient fini par quitter l'atmosphère de la Terre pour rejoindre l'espace et observer les planètes du systèmes solaire de bien plus près, chercher si une autre planète pouvait développer de la vie et d'autres raisons scientifiques.

Ce vaste univers avait fait rêver Valentin pendant des années. Les films de science-fictions lui avait donner envie d'explorer l'espace, de voir de ses propres yeux l'ensemble de la galaxie et même d'en découvrir de nouvelles! Mais il était réaliste et était conscient que ce genre de chose n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Chaque jour, après avoir travaillé, il rentrait en passant par les mêmes rues dont ils connaissaient chaque détails: les magasins de vêtements classiques, les bars tabac avec leurs fidèles clients, les trottoirs gris et ternes jonchés parfois de quelques déchets. Lorsqu'il en voyait sur le sol, Valentin prenait en général le temps de les jeter si une poubelle se trouvait à côté. Un soir, une fois de plus, Valentin remarqua un papier au sol. Il décida de le jeter mais avant de le lâcher dans la poubelle, il y jeta un œil, afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose d'important.

Il s'agissait d'un ticket de jeu qui n'avait pas été gratté. Valentin trouva ça assez étonnant, il avait l'habitude de voir des tickets perdants par terre mais en revanche, en trouver un toujours jouable ne lui était encore jamais arrivé jusque-là. Curieux, il sorti une pièce de monnaie de sa poche et gratta le ticket, sans grand espoir à propos du résultat. S'attendant à voir apparaître le mot "perdu" ou, au mieux, la somme de deux euros, Valentin fut bien surpris lorsqu'il constata que le ticket était loin d'être perdant. Au contraire, il venait de gagner une somme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder un jour. Il venait de toucher le gros lot, soit 1, 5 millions d'euros.

Valentin regarda plusieurs fois le montant inscrit mais était incapable d'y croire. Une chose pareille était impossible! C'était surréaliste de gagner une telle somme en trouvant simplement un ticket dans la rue. Il pensa un instant à la personne qui avait acheté ce fameux ticket. C'était tout de même assez triste pour cette personne de perdre cet argent, Valentin se sentait assez coupable de toucher cette somme à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il pouvait retrouver l'acheteur du ticket il le lui rendrait, seulement il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la rue et il n'allait pas demander à chaque personne qu'il croiserait. Il regarda de nouveau le ticket. Après tout, c'était peut-être le destin qui l'avait mis entre ses mains.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de tout cet argent. Il n'avait pas vraiment de projet. En réfléchissant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. à cet instant, il eut l'idée la plus audacieuse de sa vie: Il allait vivre dans l'espace.

Au départ, cette idée lui sembla irréalisable, même avec beaucoup d'argent. Puis il se mit à y réfléchir sérieusement. L'idée lui plaisait vraiment, d'autant plus que c'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêver.

Pendant quelques années, il travailla sur un modèle de vaisseau spatial. Autodidacte, il tenta de comprendre par lui-même les mécanismes que devrait avoir un bon vaisseau et achetait les pièces, les équipements nécessaires. Il pensa plusieurs fois à abandonné mais sa détermination le poussait à continuer, convaincu qu'il allait réussir à atteindre son but un jour.

Après des années de recherches et d'effort, il avait enfin réalisé son objectif: il avait construit son propre vaisseau. Et il était parfaitement fonctionnel, prêt à s'envoler et à rester en orbite! En parallèle, Valentin avait suivi bon nombre entrainement pour pouvoir survivre dans l'espace et était également prêt à réalisé son rêve. Il avait prévu un stock de provisions et d'eau gigantesque afin de pouvoir survivre assez longtemps. Après un dernier au revoir à ses proches, Valentin monta a bord de son vaisseau et après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que rien n'était défectueux, il attacha sa ceinture et procéda au décollage qu'il avait tant attendu.

Le trajet, bien qu'impressionnant, se déroula sans mauvaises surprises. Il quitta l'atmosphère et se retrouva enfin dans l'espace. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il verrait un tel paysage un jour. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait espérer. Les planètes était bien plus belle que sur les photos que l'on trouvait dans les livres, le vide était bien plus impressionnant, l'univers était encore plus intriguant et paraissait calme. Seul face au cosmos, Valentin soupira de bien-être, heureux d'y être arrivé.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il parcourait l'espace à bord de son vaisseau. Son décollage étant loin d'être passé inaperçu, il reçut nombre de demande d'interview de divers média différents qui avaient trouver sa trace et un moyen de le contacter, des centre de recherches dans l'aérospatial demandèrent de travailler avec lui à n'importe quel prix, souhaitant tous comprendre comment avait-il produit un tel engin afin de développer plus de machine. Il répondit à toute ces personnes, possédant une connexion internet avancée et pu collaborer avec ces personnes. Pendant qu'il explorait les confins de l'espace, d'autres machines étaient mises au point sur Terres, il partageaient les nouvelles découvertes qu'il faisaient régulièrement. avec les scientifiques. Grâce à lui, le monde était en train de connaître une toute nouvelle ère: l'ère spatial.

Debout face à la vitre qui lui permettait de voir le paysage cosmique, il repensait à l'impact qu'avait eu la création de son n'était pas peu fier de son invention qui avait définitivement marqué l'histoire. Il était devenu une véritable star sur Terre et il était devenu un exemple pour énormément de personne à travers le monde. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait tout cela à la chance, la chance d'avoir vu sur son chemin un ticket de jeu qu'un inconnu avait malencontreusement perdu. Bien sûr, les médias lui avaient demander où il avait trouver tout cet argent et sur ce sujet, il avait préféré rester évasif, disant que c'était personnel. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le voit comme quelqu'un qui avait indirectement voler de l'argent à quelqu'un. Maintenant, il gagnait des grosses sommes d'argent grâce aux personnes avec qui il travaillait depuis son vaisseau, il méritait ces salaires et tout allait pour le mieux.

Un bruit soudain interrompis Valentin dans ses réflexions. Ne sachant d'où cela venait, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne tenait pas à mourir maintenant. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, bien plus fort cette fois. Pourtant le vaisseau était parfaitement stable et rien ne semblait présenter une anomalie quelconque. Valentin vérifia les réglages mais un troisième fracas fit sursauter Valentin qui se tourna vers là où semblait provenir le son. Et ce qu'il vit apparaître le laissa bouche bée. dans son vaisseau se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, une machine étrange dans la main. Un homme venait d'apparaître dans son vaisseau. Valentin était stupéfait et observa, sans comprendre, l'homme qui se devant face à lui.

"... Ah merde, j'ai du me gourer dans les réglages... Dit l'étranger avant de se retourner et de remarquer Valentin. Ah! Pardon monsieur mais pourriez vous me dire où je suis parce-que, voyez-vous, je suis un peu perdu...

\- ... Quoi? Non mais attendez, qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon vaisseau?! S'exclama Valentin. Comment-vous avez fait ça?

\- Ah, nous sommes dans un vaisseau? Mais... Nous ne sommes pas en l'année 2012?

\- Bah non, on est en 2018 mais ça répond pas à ma question: qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Et surtout par quel moyen êtes vous venu?

\- Alors déjà tu vas me parler mieux hein, j'suis pas ton pote donc tu vas te calmer! Non mais ho...

\- Moi, me calmer?! Excuse-moi hein, mais quand t'as quelqu'un qui débarque par effraction dans ton vaisseau par magie et qui n'explique pas comment ni qui il est, c'est quand même relativement chiant!

\- Oui bah navré, mais tout ceci n'est qu'un accident, normalement nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer! Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais partir comme je suis revenu et toi, surtout, tu oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer!"

L'étrange inconnu se prépara à taper quelque chose sur la machine qu'il tenait dans la main mais Valentin l'en empêcha en écartant vivement sa main des touches.

"- NON! T'es sérieux là, tu comptes vraiment partir comme ça en me disant d'oublier? Mec, c'est impossible, maintenant que je t'ai vu apparaître comme par enchantement tu peux pas partir sans m'expliquer, je tiens pas à passer le reste de mes jours à trouver une théorie plausible pour trouver un sens à ce qu'il vient de se passer! Alors tu vas être gentil et tu vas me dire qui tu es et comment t'as débarqué ici!

\- ... Bon d'accord, soupira l'inconnu. J'imagine que de toute façon, je n'ai aucun moyen d'effacer notre rencontre. Par contre, il faut que tu me promette quelque chose de très important et quand je dis important, c'est du genre vitale tu vois et je déconne pas!

\- Mec, ça m'intrigue tellement que si tu me demandais de te sucer en échange d'une explication, j'le ferait! "

Suite à cette phrase, l'inconnu regarda Valentin d'un regard perplexe, ce qui provoqua un silence qui embarrassait légèrement Valentin, qui regrettait un peu d'avoir dit cette plaisanterie.

\- ... Non mais quand je dis ça c'est pour rire, c'est une expression quoi...

\- ... Donc, on est bien d'accord que t'as pas envie de me sucer? Demanda l'inconnu.

\- ... Non je veux pas! Pourquoi... T'allais me demander de le faire?

\- Mais non! Ce que je comptais te demander, c'était de garder secrete la révélation que je vais te faire, et c'est très sérieux. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance?

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi, je suis une véritable tombe! déclara Valentin, sûr de lui.

\- Ah, ben j'espère bien, sinon c'est toi qui vas finir dans une tombe, dit l'inconnu en prenant soudainement très sérieux.

\- ... Euh, comment ça?

\- ... Aaah mais non je déconne! Enfin peut-être pas, mais dans le doute, garde bien ce secret pour toi, sinon tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver...

\- D'accord, super rassurant le gars! S'exclama Valentin, peu serein. Bon, je m'engage à garder ce fameux secret, alors dis moi!

\- ... D'accord, je te fait confiance. Bien, tu ne vas peut-être ne pas me croire, bien que tu es eu la preuve qu'il s'agisse de la vérité il y a quelques minutes mais, voilà... Je suis un voyageur temporel.

\- ... Nooon, arrête, tu te fout de moi!

\- Je viens tout juste d'apparaître devant toi en m'attendant à être en 2012 et tu pense quand-même que je me fout de toi?

\- Ben t'avoueras que c'est quand même difficile de concevoir que ça puisse être possible, on est pas dans _Doctor Who_!

\- Ben et alors? On est bien dans un vaisseau spatial et pourtant on est pas dans _Star Wars_!

\- ... Bon, ok, c'est vrai. Alors, tu es un voyageur temporel, bien. Mais d'où tu viens, du futur, du passé?

\- Techniquement, je viens du présent, mon présent!

\- Et donc dans ton présent il y a des machines temporelles, c'est génial! C'est dans longtemps? Demanda Valentin, enthousiaste.

\- Ah non, il n'y a pas "des" machines temporelles, il n'y en a qu'une, la mienne! Je l'ai conçu moi-même de A à Z!

\- ... C'est drôle, ta petite machine me fait penser à un convecteur temporel miniature...

\- ... Bon, je me suis peut-être très fortement inspiré de _Retour Vers Le Futur_ mais j'ai conçu le fonctionnement moi-même!

\- Tu as conçu une telle machine et tu ne souhaite pas partager cette invention au reste du monde! Mais pourquoi? Des tas de gens pourraient en avoir besoin!

\- Non mais t'es malade? Toute une planète munie d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, tu te rends compte que ça détruirait tout ce qui s'est construit? Il n'y aurais plus de passé, plus de présent et finalement même plus de futur, tout le monde voudrait essayer de changer le moindre détail du passé, voudrait choisir l'époque à laquelle il veut vivre pour au final la déformer à cause de son éducation, ses habitudes du présent dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser, sans compter les gens qui feraient juste les touristes sans penser aux conséquences que cela peut avoir! Le monde serait constamment bouleversé, rien ne serait plus stable, ce serait un véritable chaos!

\- Ah... Oui maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais pas penser à ça... Mais attend, pourquoi toi tu permets de voyager dans le temps alors?

\- Je fait ça de manière très occasionnelle et juste à des fins culturelles, afin de mieux me rendre compte à quel point l'espèce humaine a évolué, c'est passionnant!

\- J'imagine, mais vu que tu es le seul à posséder un tel pouvoir, pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de modifier les moments sombre de l'histoire? La Seconde Guerre Mondiale par exemple...

\- NON! s'écria Le voyageur. Plus jamais je ne veux revoir Adolf!

\- ... Quoi? Comment ça plus jamais, t'as déjà vu Hitler?! T'as déjà essayer d'empêcher la Seconde Guerre Mondiale?

\- Euh... Disons que c'est pas exactement ça... Balbutia le Voyageur, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Bah tu peux le dire si t'as pas réussi, c'est déjà bien d'avoir essayer!

\- Euh, comment te dire que... Cette guerre est précisément la preuve ultime qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de changer des petits détails du passé, du moins sans faire des recherches précises et détaillées à propos de la personne dont on veut changer le destin...

\- ... Comment ça?

\- Et bien... J'ai voulu un jour découvrir l'Autriche en 1907, une année choisie aléatoirement, j'aimais beaucoup faire ça! J'avais bien entendu prévu des vêtements adéquat, je m'étais renseigné sur la façon de se comporter a cette époque et ce pays et j'avais même réussi à apprendre quelques bases d'allemand! Une fois bien préparé, je me suis donc rendu à Viennes, capitale de l'art à cette époque et... J'y ai rencontré un certain jeune homme, plutôt sympathique...

\- Oh putain, Jura Valentin. Pardon, vas-y continue!

\- Donc... J'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui souhaitait plus que tout devenir artiste peintre... Et il m'a montré ses peintures qui étaient pas mal du tout, à mon humble avis! Mais, ayant connaissance du style d'œuvres qui allaient avoir du succès avec le temps, je me suis permis de lui donner quelques conseils de peinture, afin qu'il fasse parti des précurseurs de son époque! Il m'a écouter et m'a promis de suivre mes conseils! Après cela j'ai continuer à explorer un peu cette période du passé et quelques temps plus tard, je suis finalement rentré à mon époque, content d'avoir pu aider un peintre à avoir un meilleur destin. Du moins... C'est ce que je pensais...

\- Oh putain! Tu te fout de ma gueule là, me dit pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'Hitler à foirer son entrée aux beaux arts !? S'écria Valentin, ahuri.

\- Baaaah... Disons que j'aurais pu m'abstenir de lui donner ces conseils...

\- Mais mec! Tu te rends compte de la connerie que t'as fait?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

\- Bah je pouvais pas savoir qu'un peintre qui fait de l'aquarelle pouvait devenir un putain de dictateur! Je voulais juste l'aider moi!

\- Ouais bah en attendant t'as bien foutu la merde! Non mais ça veut dire que dans une autre "version" de l'Histoire, Hitler à été accepté aux beaux arts et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale n'as pas eue lieu... ça parait impossible...

\- Pourtant si... ça me semblait irréel lorsque je suis revenu et que j'ai vu à quel point les choses avaient changés à mon époque, je pensais m'être trompé de date de retour alors que non, j'avais juste fait une énorme connerie. Mais ça m'a au moins appris qu'on ne doit faire n'importe quoi et toujours faire attention dans le passé, réfléchir à chacun de nos actes!

\- Oui bah ça semble évident, des tas de fictions ont parlé de l'effet papillon!

\- Oui bon ça va, je le répète, je pensais juste l'aider! J'ai assez culpabiliser pour ça! Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuis mais moi je vais peut-être y aller, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, j'ai des choses à faire moi, toutefois c'était un plaisir Valentin, allez adieu!

\- Mais non attend part pas maintenant! Hé mais, comment tu connais mon nom? Je te l'ai pas dit!

\- Mec, en fait j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais lorsque j'ai atterris ici, tu es un personnage historique dans mon présent, t'es le gars qui a inventé les vaisseaux spatiaux! Il y a des pages sur toi dans les livres d'histoire!

\- Wow, je savais pas que les gens allaient se souvenir de moi à ce point! c'est énorme! Mais, je peux te demander un truc? J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur le futur, comment ça sera! Tu peux pas m'y emmener?

\- Ah non, certainement pas! Le voyage dans le temps n'est pas un simple loisir qui s'improvise comme ça, surtout que te faire voyager dans ton futur peut aussi être dangereux, imagine tu croise ton "toi" du futur, ça créerais un paradoxe temporel impossible à résoudre! Surtout que ça pourrait très bien se remarquer que tu viens du passé!

\- Rhooo... c'est pas drôle... Mais alors, un petit voyage dans le passé, ça serait possible? Apparemment tu voulais aller en 2012, c'était il y a seulement 6 ans, je risque pas de choqué par mon allure! Et je parlerais à personne, je me ferait tout petit!

-Non! Désolé Valentin, tu es bien sympathique mais je regrette, je ne peux pas accepter, surtout que j'y vais pour quelque chose de trèèès important!

\- Attend, me dit pas que tu vas y modifier quelque chose?! Demanda Valentin, inquiet.

\- ça ne te regarde pas!

\- Mais si ça me regarde, j'ai promis de garder ton secret qui est énorme, j'ai quand même bien le droit d'en savoir plus en contrepartie! Et puis on sait jamais, imagine une fois que t'es arrivé et que tu veux faire ton truc tu te rends compte que t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider mais que t'es tout seul, t'auras bien l'air con! Ah ah!

\- ... Bon allez, t'as de la chance que je sois sympa, viens près de moi, je t'emmène en 2012!"

Valentin s'approcha du Voyageur en souriant, content de pouvoir vivre cette expérience incroyable. Il s'approcha de lui comme il le lui avait demander et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle connaissance. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda, perplexe avant de lui demander:

"- Euh, tu fait quoi là?

\- ben quoi, faut pas qu'il y ait un contact physique pour que je sois emmené avec toi dans le passé?

\- ... Non, pourquoi?

\- Ben j'sais pas, en général c'est comme ça dans les films.

\- ouais mais on est pas dans un film Valentin, alors tu vas enlever ta main s'il te plaît."

Valentin enleva sa main et le Voyageur continua les réglages de sa machine. Il semblait concentré, ça prenait un peu de temps. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'exclama:

\- Bien! Tout est prêt mais avant, enfile ces accessoires, mesure de sécurité, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive mais si jamais on se retrouvait en face de ton double du passé, que ça créer pas un paradoxe temporel, avec ça, de loin, tu te reconnaîtra pas.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis, répondit Valentin en enfilant une perruque blonde et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Mais au fait... Tu t'appelles comment? Non parce-que connaître le nom de quelqu'un ça peut être utile...

\- Appelle-moi Amixem! Bien, tout est prêt, maintenant partons!

Un champ de lumière sorti du convecteur temporel miniature et absorba les corps de Valentin et d'Amixem. Pendant quelques instants, leurs corps vibra et quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau se retrouva vide.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_  
 _Il s'agit d'une fanfiction que j'ai écrite pour le #RedboxFanfiction, elle est publiée sur Wattpad mais comme chaque fanfic je la publie également ici! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	2. Chapitre 2

Le voyage temporel fut assez désagréable pour Valentin, qui avait eue l'impression d'être tout d'abord compressé dans son propre corps et tout étiré ensuite. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écroula sur le sol de la Terre ferme, sonné par ce voyage éprouvant physiquement parlant tandis qu'Amixem semblait en pleine forme, bien plus habitué à ce genre de déplacement. Ce dernier remarqua le mal-être de Valentin et l'encouragea à se ressaisir.

"- Allez Valentin, debout, on a pas de temps à perdre, je suis pas venu ici faire du tourisme, dépêchons nous!

\- Hey deux minutes, je te rappelle que j'ai pas l'habitude moi! Je pensais pas que ça allait me secouer autant!"

Le cosmonaute se leva et regarda autour de lui. ça faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il avait quitté la Terre et y revenir aussi soudainement lui faisait un peu bizarre. D'autant plus qu'Amixem ne l'avait pas amener n'importe où: Ils se trouvaient à Angers, la ville où il vivait avant d'aller dans l'espace. C'était une étrange coïncidence mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il constata que rien n'avait changé en quelques mois. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus la ville, Amixem étant très impatient.

" Bien, maintenant faut qu'un trouve un certain jeune homme!

\- D'accord. Par contre tu comptes m'expliquer quand ce que tu veux faire, parce ton suspens "mystérieux" là ça commence à être gonflant à la longue!

\- Oh la la, quelle patience! Bon, je suis là pour modifier le destin d'une personne, ça je pense que tu l'avais compris. Tu vas me dire "mais Amixem, t'as déjà fait de la merde avec Adolf, ça va pas de recommencer un truc pareil!"

\- Je parle pas comme ça... Marmonna Valentin avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Laisse-moi finir! Je disais donc, je vais modifier un destin sauf que cette fois, c'est pas pour provoquer une guerre, mais pour en empêcher une.

\- Sérieux? Une autre guerre mondiale va avoir lieu dans le futur?

\- Oui, une guerre terrible qui fera beaucoup de morts, tout cela dirigé par un dictateur français!

\- C'est horrible... Mais si c'est dans ton passé, ça veut dire que c'est dans mon futur, je suis censé connaître cette guerre ou non?

\- Ah... Ça je suis pas censé te le dire, je spoile pas ce genre de détail! Répondit Amixem avec un sourire embarassé.

\- Mouais, ça, ça veut dire que je vais la vivre! Putain c'est cauchemardesque comme futur, déjà que le présent n'est pas toujours génial pour tout le monde, faut que ça devienne de pire en pire!

\- Ah si tu savais! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de changer ça, je dois bien ça a l'humanité, on va dire que j'essaie de rééquilibrer la balance!

\- Bien qu'il y ai un risque que tu empire les choses, effectivement c'est plutôt juste! Mais comment tu veux empêcher ça, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais le voir dans le passé et lui dire "salut mec, tu peux éviter de devenir dictateur s'il te plaît, parce-que tuer des gens, c'est pas bien"!

\- Nooon, bien sûr on va pas procéder comme ça, je me suis renseigné! J'ai lu des biographies sur cet homme, des interviews aussi! Et je crois savoir quel est son problème de base!

\- Ah et quel serait donc ce problème?

\- La frustration! Le manque d'argent! Tout comme Adolf, c'était un artiste qui a pas pu vivre son rêve à fond, ça l'a rendu fou et il a décidé de prendre le contrôle total du pays!

\- Décidément, l'Histoire est un éternel recommencement!

\- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps, on va corriger ça! Dans une interview, le journaliste lui avait demander de raconter une anecdote et il a raconté la chose suivante: Un jour, il avait acheté un ticket à gratter et il y avait placé beaucoup d'espoir, souhaitant s'offrir un studio de musique. Seulement, il avait malencontreusement perdu le ticket dans la rue. Lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, il a refait toute la rue mais n'a rien trouvé. Il a ensuite dit que tout son destin n'avait peut-être tenu qu'à un ticket à gratter."

En entendant cette histoire, Valentin commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cela lui rappelait trop son propre passé, lorsqu'il avait trouvé lui-même un ticket gagnant dans la rue, lui permettant de réaliser son rêve ainsi que de faire évoluer l'aérospatial. L'idée qu'il pouvait être indirectement responsable d'une dictature et d'une guerre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et il espérait que cette coïncidence ne soit rien de plus que cela. Mais son air soucieux n'avait pas échappé à Amixem.

\- Hey Valentin, tout va bien?

\- ... Hein? Ah oui ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées...

\- Elles avaient pas l'air agréable tes pensées, tu veux en parler peut-être?

\- Non c'est bon, c'est rien de grave.

\- Ah ben tant mieux alors parce que de toute façon j'ai pas le temps de t'écouter: Faut qu'on passe à l'action! J'ai fait beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de recherches très poussées sur Joyca et...

\- Attend, le mec se fait appeler "Joyca"? Questionna Valentin. Pourquoi il se fait appelé par un pseudo au lieu de son nom?

\- Personne ne l'a jamais su, c'est resté un mystère. Personne n'a jamais su son véritable nom non plus. Bref, je disais! J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est dans cette ville et à cette date précise que Joyca à perdu ce ticket! Et je pense même savoir dans quelle rue!

\- Mais c'est incroyable, comment t'as fait pour avoir des résultats aussi variés sur un détail aussi random de sa vie?

\- Ah ce serait trop compliqué à expliqué, c'est pas important! Ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est de nous rendre dans la rue qu'a pris Joyca, d'attendre le moment où il va perdre son ticket et de le lui rendre! Il pourra s'offrir son studio musique, exercer sa passion et hop, le monde à une guerre en moins! Allons vite à cette rue!

\- Ouais, allons-y...

Valentin reconnaissait très bien les alentours et il reconnaissait également, à son plus grand regret, la rue dans laquelle l'emmenait Amixem: La rue où il avait trouvé le ticket. Ses craintes étaient donc confirmées. Son ami semblait heureux de ne pas s'être trompé à propos de ses recherches. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser accomplir son objectif, cela aurait pour effet de modifier son présent et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela change, il avait fourni beaucoup de temps et avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour concevoir son vaisseau, il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie actuelle pour empêcher une guerre, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait comment dire cela à Amixem qui, lui, guettait l'arrivée du fameux "Joyca". Au bout d'un moment, Amixem s'exclama:

"Regarde! C'est lui! c'est incroyable! C'est à partir de maintenant que tout se joue!"

Amixem observait attentivement le jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue sans se douter de rien, se préparant à passer à l'action. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ticket tomba de sa poche, comme prévu. Amixem s'apprêtait à aller le ramasser pour le lui rendre mais Valentin attrapa vivement son bras et s'écria:

"- Non, fait pas ça!

\- Quoi, mais ça va pas! On a qu'une seule chance Valentin et t'es en train de tout gâcher! On à pas le temps d'attendre!

\- Tu dois pas lui redonner ce ticket, tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans quelques minutes normalement!

\- Non je comprendrais pas alors je vais lui rendre son ticket, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu!

\- Non on doit pas faire ça, fait moi confiance! Tiens... Regarde bien l'homme qui arrive près du ticket...

Amixem obéit et fut surpris de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, avec 6 ans de moins. Il l'observa et le vit prendre le ticket au sol. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire les liens entre ce bout de papier et la richesse de Valentin.

\- ... Aaaaaah mais c'est comme ça que t'as pu faire tout ton business! Dans les livres d'histoires, c'était toujours indiqué que la source de ta richesse était restée inconnu, que tu avais gardé ça secret! En fait c'est juste parce-que cet argent ne t'appartenais pas vraiment!

\- Mais c'est bon, cet argent n'appartenait plus a personne, j'avais parfaitement le droit de le récupérer! Ose me dire que t'aurais pas saisi ta chance à ma place!

\- Moi j'aurais trouver un moyen de le rendre à son acheteur! Parce-que je suis quelqu'un de bien!

\- Mon cul! Fait pas genre, tout le monde gratterait le ticket pour voir s'il est gagnant!

\- Non, je suis pas comme ça! En attendant, ça veut dire que c'est ta faute s'il y a eue une guerre! Ah ça me critique mais ça fait pas mieux!

\- Mais comment voulais tu que je sache que le gars qui a paumé ce ticket est un taré qui va péter un plomb!

\- Non mais c'est encore pire maintenant, tu as préféré garder ta vie actuelle sans penser au bien de l'humanité! Tu es coupable deux fois!

\- Hey on va se calmer un peu sur les accusations, l'humanité est bien contente de pouvoir voyager dans l'espace dans ton présent je suppose non? Je suppose que grâce à moi, un tas de découvertes ont pu être faites et ce serait dommage d'altérer ça!

\- Oh tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment retenu tout ce qui à été possible comme avancée grâce à toi, je me souviens qu'en cours j'avais juste retenu ton nom, ta date de naissance et de mort et...

\- Attend, quoi? Demanda Valentin, choqué.

\- Euh... Non rien, oublie, c'est pas si grave finalem...

\- Non mais t'as bien dit ma date de mort? Tu la connais?

\- Bah... Il se peut que je m'en souvienne vaguement ouais... Avoua Amixem, embarrassé.

\- Oh merde... Mais... C'est bientôt?

\- Mais je vais pas te le dire! Tu n'as pas à savoir ça!

\- Bon... je peux quand même savoir le contexte au moins? Je vais souffrir?

\- Oh ça tu vas prendre cher, s'exclama Amixem avant de se rattraper. Enfin je veux dire... T'aurais pu mieux finir...

\- Oh putain... ça fait peur... Il y a pas moyen que j'ai une meilleure mort que celle qui m'est destinée?

\- Bah, sachant que t'as niquer la chance qu'on avait d'éviter la guerre, pas trop non...

\- Non tu déconne? Me dit pas que c'est cette guerre qui va me tuer?!

\- Et merde, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule... Soupira Amixem. Bon écoute, t'en fait pas trop pour ça, profite du présent. Tu sais, comme dirait un grand philosophe du 21ème siècle: "Mourir demain est une possibilité, mourir un jour est une nécessité".

\- Ouais, sans doute ouais mais tu vois, j'aimerais bien que ça arrive le plus tard possible, alors on va l'empêcher cette guerre! On va trouver un autre moyen!

\- Ah oui, vraiment, et tu comptes faire comment?

\- Ben... Je sais pas... Dans mon présent, j'ai beau m'enrichir, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui offrir une telle somme... L'idéal serait de lui donner l'argent qu'il aurait du recevoir mais comment en gagner autant?

\- ... Hum... J'ai une idée mais ça risque d'être un peu complexe...

\- Ben vas-y dit!

\- Et bien... Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais... Et si on volait un trésor de pirate dans le passé!

\- Quoi? T'es sérieux?

\- Ouais! Ce genre de bien précieux vaut une énorme fortune, des musées ou des collectionneurs lui achèterons ça à prix d'or!

\- Certes, c'est pas faux mais... ça va pas empirer l'Histoire au moins?

\- Hum non, je pense que ça n'aura que des effets mineurs, d'autant plus que les pirates avaient l'habitude de se faire piller et de perdre leurs biens!

\- Bon, si tu le dis... Faisons ça, de toute façon je n'ai pas de meilleures idées à proposé donc bon...

\- Génial! En fait, j'ai jamais exploré le milieu de la piraterie, j'ai hâte de voir ça! Mais avant, allons dans un magasin de costumes nous payer des vêtements plus adéquat!

\- Mais comment on va faire pour payer, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et ton argent est dans ton époque, dit Valentin, perplexe.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai pensé à tout, je peux transférer mon argent à n'importe quelle époque et la convertir en n'importe quelle monnaie!

\- Oh, c'est parfait! Et bien allons-y alors.

Les deux hommes se rendirent au magasin de costumes le plus proche afin de se procurer des habits de pirates plus ou moins convaincant et une fois prêts, Amixem fit les réglages sur son convecteur temporel et tous les deux disparurent soudainement, en route vers le passé.


	3. Chapitre 3

Une fois de plus, Valentin ne se sentait pas très en forme suite au voyage temporel mais ce n'était pas la seule cause de sa nausée. Amixem ne semblait pas en très grande forme non plus. Tous deux regardèrent où il de trouvèrent actuellement et purent remarqué qu'ils étaient dans une pièce fait de vieux bois où l'odeur de ma mer et du renfermé était très présentes. Cela ajouté à la sensation de tangage qu'ils ressentaient, plus de doute: ils étaient bel et bien dans un bateau pirate.

Par chance, ils n'avaient pas débarqués au milieu de membre de l'équipage. La pièce où ils étaient apparu était vide. Ils allaient devoir être discret pour voler un quelconque trésor dans ce navire.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est ici, comment on sait s'il y a quelque chose de précieux à voler? Demanda Valentin.

\- Je suppose qu'un capitaine garderais sa richesse dans son bureau, à l'abris des regards, ça va pas être simple mais on devrait arriver à dérober quelque chose.

\- Je sens qu'on s'embarque dans un truc dangereux... Il y avait vraiment pas une autre solution plus safe?

\- Continue de réfléchir si tu veux mais en attendant on fait à mon idée alors suis moi et essaye de rester le plus discret possible!

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans le navire mais ils sentirent le stress monter en eux lorsqu'ils croisèrent des pirates sur leur chemin, non pas qu'ils avaient l'air particulièrement agressif mais ils espéraient que personne remarque qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'équipage.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient: la cabine du capitaine. Par chance, celle-ci semblait vide. Ils purent s'y infiltrer discrètement et commencèrent à fouiller la pièce lorsque soudain, une voix s'adressa à eux.

\- Hey vous deux, je peux savoir qui vous a permis d'entrer dans MA cabine?!

Valentin et Amixem se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de leur parler, non sans crainte. Le capitaine arborait un air menaçant et autoritaire. Les deux voyageurs du temps echangèrent un regard inquiet avant de tenter de communiquer avec le pirate.

\- Oh, c'est votre cabine, vraiment? Pardon mon capitaine, on ne savait pas...

\- Ah tu ne savais pas! D'ailleurs ne m'appelle pas "mon capitaine" comme tous les autres capitaines ordinaire, je suis bien au dessus de tout ça!

\- Ah vraiment, on doit vous appeler comment alors?

\- Appelle moi "monseigneur", car tu as devant toi le grand Roi des Pirates! S'exclama fièrement le roi.

\- Wow, vraiment? Impressionnant, c'est cool mais si ça vous gêne pas, on va s'en aller...

Amixem ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par la porte de la cabine s'ouvrant avec fracas. Un autre pirate entra en trombe dans la pièce, l'air bien plus colérique que le premier.

\- MASTU! POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, CESSE DE SUBTILISER MES EFFETS ET RETOURNE TRAVAILLER, LE PONT À BESOIN D'ÊTRE NETTOYER ALORS VAS-Y IMMÉDIATEMENT!

\- Bi-bien mon capitaine, je m'y rend tout de suite, répondit le dénommé "Mastu". Je ne toucherais plus à vos affaires, c'est promis!

\- J'espère bien... Quand à vous deux, continua le capitaine en s'adressant à Valentin et Amixem, c'est drôle, je me souviens pas de vos têtes à bord de mon navire...

\- Ah bah ça, vous savez... Ça doit être l'effet de voguer trop longtemps en mer avec les mêmes personnes, à force vous avez l'impression de ne plus nous reconnaître... Dit Valentin en essayant d'être convainquant.

\- Ah, tu penses? C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que nous sommes parti en mer... En plus je passe beaucoup de temps à recompter la richesse que j'ai accumulé pour vérifier que personne ne vienne en voler alors je me repose pas beaucoup...

\- Ooooh mais c'est vrai que vous avez l'air épuisé mon capitaine! S'exclama tout-à-coup Amixem. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, vous en avez bien besoin! D'autant plus que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter autant pour votre trésor, vous êtes entouré de personnes de confiance, vous avez bien choisis votre équipage!

\- Hum... Oui sans doute... Oui je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma cabine personnelle, de toute façon celle-ci est toujours fermée à clé, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, personne ne peut y entrer à part moi, enfin, personne à part ce bon à rien de Mastu lorsqu'il s'amuse à chaparder mes affaires pour s'amuser!

\- Ce "bon à rien de Mastu" comme vous dites, il arrive à entrer dans cette pièce à votre insu pour vous voler des choses? Questionna Valentin.

\- Oh non il ne me vole pas, heureusement, sinon je l'aurais jeter par dessus bord depuis longtemps! Ce n'est pas mon or qui l'intéresse, il espère juste devenir le "roi des pirates"! Alors il s'amuse à enfiler mes effets afin de se sentir comme un vrai pirate puissant, ça m'agace mais je fait avec.

\- Euh je comprend pas, s'il vous agace, pourquoi le gardez-vous à bord?

\- Vous ne le savez pas? J'ai pourtant raconter cette histoire à tout le monde! Dit le capitaine, étonné.

\- Oh, on a du oublier, nous aussi on est épuisé par ce voyage...

\- Je comprend. Je vais vous la narrer de nouveau: Il y a un an, j'étais amarré à un port afin de refaire le point niveau vivres et pour revoir un vieil ami. Je me rendait donc chez ce vieil ami lorsque sur ma route, j'ai remarqué un jeune homme inconscient sur ma route. Je me suis approché et j'ai immédiatement reconnu le fils de mon ami. Sans perdre une seconde, je me suis mis a chercher la cause de son mal et en examinant ses chevilles, j'ai remarquer les traces d'une morsure de serpent. Ni une ni deux, j'ai saisi sa cheville et j'ai aspiré le venin afin de l'extraire. Une minute plus tard, il avait reprit connaissance et m'a remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il me considérait comme un héros, tout ça, bref, on est ensuite aller voir son père ensemble et lorsque Théo...

\- Théo? Demanda Amixem.

\- C'est le vrai nom de Mastu mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle par son pseudonyme, ça fait plus "pirate" selon lui. Bref, lorsque Théo à raconter à son père ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a d'abord remercier à son tour et il a ordonné à son fils de partir en mer avec moi, afin de travailler à bord de mon navire pour éponger cette "dette" et devenir un homme fort. J'ai donc accepté, me disant qu'une paire de bras supplémentaire est toujours utile à bord. Depuis il s'occupe majoritairement des tâches ménagères.

\- Aaaah d'accord... C'était très intéressant comme histoire! Dit Valentin. Maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous le méritez amplement!

\- Oui tu as raison, j'y vais! à plus tard vous deux!"

Une fois que le capitaine s'éloigna d'eux, Amixem et Valentin commencèrent à établir ensemble un plan pour dérober le trésor qu'ils convoitaient.

\- Bien, Je pense avoir une idée pour voler le trésor de Barbe-rousse!

\- De qui?

\- Bah quoi, t'as pas remarqué qu'il était roux? ça fait trop penser à Barbe-rousse!

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce détail, c'est pas comme si c'était important! Dis-moi ton plan plutôt!

\- T'as raison, donc mon plan: On va tout simplement demander à ce Mastu de nous aider à entrer dans la cabine-bureau du capitaine, vu qu'il en a l'habitude! Si on lui promet quelque chose en échange il acceptera sûrement!

\- Oui, ça me paraît être une excellente idée! Allons le voir!

Les deux voyageurs du temps ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver le jeune homme qui était en train de passer la serpillière sur le pont en râlant tout seul.

\- Excuse-nous, Mastu?

\- Hum? Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le capitaine a ordonné que j'aille récurer sa cabine après avoir laver l'intégralité du pont, ensuite il veut que je nettoie encore autre chose c'est ça? Parce-que nettoyer fait pas partie de ses fonctions, il est bien trop précieux pour ça? Heureusement qu'il m'a pour faire tout le sale boulot, sans moi ce navire serait un véritable immondice, mais est-ce qu'il se montre reconnaissant? Nooon bien sûr que non, c'est trop demander un peu de reconnaissance dans ce bateau! Tout le monde préfère me donner des ordres sans penser à ce que je peux ressentir!

\- Mastu, c'est pas...

\- Moi j'ai un rêve, poursuivit Mastu en ignorant Valentin. Et ce rêve je veux l'accomplir un jour, par n'importe quel moyen! En attendant je me retrouve coincé dans un navire pourrit où personne ne m'aime et où je me sens seul et...

\- STOP! S'écria Valentin. Mastu, mon bon ami, mon cher collègue et moi avons besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose de très important.

\- Ah oui? Vraiment?

\- Oui, vraiment! Vois-tu, nous ne faisons pas parti de cet équipage...

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant mais ça arrive souvent que certains membres de l'équipage soient remplacé donc je m'habitue pas vraiment aux visages... Mais si vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipage, que faites vous ici?

\- Ah ça on peut pas trop en parler, ça doit rester top secret, dit Amixem. Mais nous avons besoin de ton aide et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le droit à ce que tu veux en échange!

\- Hum, j'aurais vraiment le droit à tout ce que je veux?

\- Bien sûr, on te devra bien ça!

\- Hum... ça dépend de ce que vous voulez de moi.

\- En fait... On aimerais bien voler le trésor de ton capitaine pour l'emporter avec nous, on en a besoin... Seulement il a fermé son bureau à clé et en parlant avec lui on a appris que tu te rendais souvent dans ce bureau pour "prendre sa place", on aurait donc besoin de savoir comment tu fait pour y entrer sans la clé.

\- Aaah, je vois... Très bien, j'accepte de vous aider, seulement en échange vous devrez me révéler d'où vous venez, même si c'est top secret! Et vous me le dites avant que je vous ouvre le bureau!

\- Ah... T'es sûr que tu préfère pas une part du trésor? Proposa Amixem.

\- Non, ça m'intrigue de savoir comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici et surtout comment vous allez faire pour partir avec le trésor, sachant qu'on ne va sûrement pas s'amarrer avant quelques semaines.

\- Euh... Attend une minute, je dois en discuter avec mon collègue, dit Valentin en s'écartant avec Amixem. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit lui dire?

\- Certainement pas la vérité, c'est trop risqué! Il risquerait d'en parler à tout le monde!

\- Oh, au pire tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou, personne le croirait.

\- C'est pas mieux! Déjà qu'il a pas l'air de trop kiffer sa vie, si en plus tout le monde le croit cinglé, tu crois que ça va améliorer sa situation?

\- Ouais t'as peut-être pas tort... Si on lui dit de la bouclé il va peut-être obéir?

\- Je sais pas, c'est très risqué... Mais en même temps on à pas d'explication paraissant un minimum rationnel donc bon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait raconter...

\- Disons lui la vérité, on verra bien comment il réagit, peut-être qu'il ne nous croira pas mais au moins on aura respecter le deal.

\- Mouais, j'imagine qu'il y a pas d'autre solution...

Amixem et Valentin se retournèrent vers Mastu, inquiets de voir comment celui-ci allait réagir.

\- Bien, Mastu! Commença Amixem. D'abord, je tiens à te prévenir, tu ne vas sûrement pas nous croire, ce qu'on va te dire va te paraître impossible mais... Nous venons tous les deux du futur.

-... Ah, elle est bien bonne celle-là! Rit Mastu. Non sans rire, comment vous êtes monté à bord?

\- Grâce à cette machine!

Amixem montra son convecteur temporel et Mastu le regarda, ébahis. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'objet et il trouvait ça incroyable.

\- Mais... Non c'est pas possible, ça peut pas exister, j'ai jamais vu une telle chose auparavant! Si vous venez du futur, comment est-il?

\- Oh, personnellement je viens de 2018, c'est ni bien ni mal, ça dépend des moments, de l'endroit où tu vis... Bon, maintenant qu'on t'as dit d'où on venait, ouvre nous cette cabine!

\- ... Je l'ouvrirais à une seule condition. Une fois que vous aurait pris ce qu'il vous faut, vous allez repartir dans le futur non? Je veux que vous m'emmeniez avec vous. Et c'est non négociable.

\- Quoi? Mais on peut pas Mastu, c'est pas qu'on t'aime pas hein mais tu comprend bien qu'on peut pas s'amuser à faire ça, ça risque de te faire un choc énorme et puis on peut pas changer ton destin radicalement comme ça...

\- Mais je demande que ça de changer mon destin, t'as vu la vie que je mène! Ça fait un an que je fait que laver tout le temps et surtout que personne me respecte, si ici je ne peux pas devenir le Roi des pirates, alors je le deviendrais dans le futur lointain!

Amixem et Valentin s'echangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Bon, d'accord, on veut bien t'emmener avec nous, soupira Amixem. Mais faudra que tu reste discret et que tu te fasses pas trop remarquer, compris?

\- Compris! J'y crois pas, je vais pouvoir avoir une nouvelle vie!

\- Ouais mais en attendant ouvre nous cette cabine avant que le capitaine ai finit de dormir!

Le trio partirent en direction de la cabine et Mastu ne perdit pas de temps: Il sorti une sorte de clé de fortune, sans doute bricolée par le jeune homme lui-même.

\- Ta daaa! S'exclama Mastu en montrant fièrement la porte ouverte.

\- Super Mastu! Maintenant on prend le trésor et on se tire!

Le trésor n'était pas très bien dissimulé, le trio ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. C'était de l'or véritable, des bijoux de hautes valeurs, Joyca allait pouvoir posséder une véritable fortune grâce à tout cela et pouvoir enfin s'offrir un studio musique.

\- Parfait! Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut! Encore merci Mastu, sans toi ça n'aurait pas pu être possible! Maintenant partons vite donner tout ça à Joyca!

Une fois de plus, Amixem entra des réglages sur son convecteur temporel, sous les yeux fascinés de Mastu qui ne cessait de se demander comment un tel objet pouvait exister, c'était comme de la sorcellerie. Tout était prêt, Le voyage temporel était lancé, ils allaient enfin pouvoir corriger le cours du futur.


	4. Chapitre 4

Dans les rues d'Angers, un homme marchait, sans réelle destination, le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait encore à la manière dont il pourrait réaliser son rêve. Passionné de musique depuis toujours, il souhaitait plus que tout avoir un studio de musique. Il voulait devenir un professionnel, partager ses créations avec le monde entier. Seulement pour ça, il fallait avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Le problème était là: il travaillait en temps que DJ pour des soirées, des mariages, il devait se contenter de diffuser plusieurs chansons déjà existente dont la qualité était généralement assez discutable. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce métier mais il lui permettait de vivre, en revanche il ne lui permettait pas d'économiser beaucoup et si au départ il était déterminé, il avait l'impression de voir son rêve s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour.

Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'il travaillait, accumulant parfois un second travail pour gagner plus mais plus les années passaient, plus il devenait aigri malgré son jeune âge. Dans la rue, il voyait dans certaines vitrine de presse des journaux et des magazines parler régulièrement du premier homme à être aller de lui même dans l'espace, à bord de son propre vaisseau. Chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier, se disant qu'il avait eut de la chance d'être aussi fortuné. Il trouvait ça terriblement injuste que certaines personnes aient les moyens de réaliser leurs rêves alors que d'autres non. Il estimait que tout le monde devait être sur un pied d'égalité, pourquoi ne pas instaurer un salaire d'une somme unique pour tous les métiers? Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de personnes désavantagées.

Le jeune homme trouvait cette idée vraiment bonne et pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour l'avenir. Il allait peut être songer à se présenter en politique. Qui sait, peut-être que dans cette voie là il aurait plus de chance. Cela le libérerait de cette voie dans laquelle il persistait mais qui ne le menait nulle part.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait marché vers un parc pour enfant. Bien que le parc ait une limite d'âge de douze ans, il était occupé par des jeunes ayant l'air d'avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans, deux filles et deux garçons. Une caméra était posée sur un trépied et le groupe jouait une sorte de scène devant. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, leurs rire s'entendaient de loin. Il s'amusa à les regarder jouer de loin lorsque l'une des jeunes filles sembla remarquer sa présence et cessa tout jeu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il décida d'entrer dans le parc et d'aller s'excuser de les avoir interrompu.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir observer comme ça seulement j'étais intrigué de voir des gens filmer ici, je vous espionnais pas!

\- Ah, c'est rassurant, répondit l'adolescente en riant. On s'amuse juste à se filmer, on fait ça de temps en temps! D'ailleurs Neoxi tu peux couper la caméra maintenant je pense, on va pas tarder à y aller!

\- Déjà? Répondit le dénommé Neoxi Vous devez retourner en cours tout de suite?

\- Hélas oui, répondit le deuxième garçon du groupe. D'ailleurs on doit partir immédiatement, sinon on va être en retard, à plus sous le bus!

Valentin salua ses amis et rangea les quelques matériels dont ils s'étaient servis pour filmer. Le DJ lui trouvait un air plutôt sympathique et décida de lui parler un peu.

\- Neoxi ? C'est original, j'ai jamais entendu ce prénom jusque-là !

\- Ah, a mon avis c'est normal que tu ne l'ai jamais entendu, vu que ça n'en ai pas un ! Répondit le jeune homme en riant. En fait je m'appelle Valentin mais c'est un pseudo que j'utilise sur internet, du coup maintenant tout le monde me surnomme comme ça !

\- Ah d'accord ! Et bien enchanté Neoxi, moi c'est Jordan.

\- Euh, enchanté Jordan. Dit, je peux te poser une question?

\- bien sûr!

\- Tu traîne souvent autour de ce parc observer les gens ou les enfants qui y jouent où...

\- Ah non non mais je suis pas un vieux pervers! S'exclama Jordan. Je marchais sans trop faire attention où j'allais, en tout cas je trouve ça bien de croiser des jeunes qui créaient des choses.

\- Ouais on s'amuse beaucoup en faisant ça, enfin parfois on viens ici juste pour s'amuser avec les jeux du parc, on est toujours des enfants dans le fond, on grandira jamais, dit Valentin en souriant.

\- Vous avez bien raison, il faut garder une âme d'enfant! Mais vous ne comptez pas faire des vidéos professionnelle et faire carrière là-dedans?

\- L'idée nous a traverser l'esprit et nous plaît pas mal seulement pour ça il faut avoir du matériel, du temps libre pour travailler tout ça, on a pas grand espoir...

\- Ah, encore des vies gâchées par le manque d'argent, il faut que ça cesse!

\- Euh, quoi?

Voyant l'incompréhension de Valentin, Jordan lui raconta ses déboires financiers et son rêve qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser malgré beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Mais, c'est trop triste ce que tu me raconte!

\- Ouais, c'est ma triste vie. C'est malheureux mais j'ai de nouvelles convictions, j'ai l'intention de faire changer les choses et tout le monde devra aller dans mon sens car mes idées sont les seules à pouvoir faire avancer les choses!

\- Ouais, ça c'est bien! Tu vas y arriver, d'ailleurs même si ça fait même pas dix minutes qu'on se connaît, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour aller au bout de ton objectif, je suis prêt à t'aider, tu ne seras pas seul!

\- Merci c'est sympa, ça me touche beaucoup. Tu vas voir, dans quelques années, on va révolutionner le monde!

Ils firent une poignée de main afin de sceller leur accord solennellement. Après avoir fait ce geste symbolique, un silence s'installa. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne savait comment poursuivre la conversation. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Jordan prit la parole afin de disperser le malaise qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Hum, et sinon, tu fais quoi d'autre lors de tes temps libre ?

\- Oh, je joue aux jeux vidéos ou bien avec mes… Euh non laisse tomber.

\- Avec tes quoi ? Demanda Jordan, curieux.

\- Non je vais pas le dire, sinon tu vas te foutre de moi, répondit Neoxi, mal-à-l'aise

\- Mais non, pourquoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre, j'ai pas de jugement à apporter !

\- Ouais mais même, c'est quand même gênant pour moi d'en parler, en plus on se connaît à peine…

\- Neoxi, on se connaît à peine mais je peux te jurer que je me moquerais pas de toi ! Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit… Je peux essayer de deviner peut-être ?

\- Non, tu ne trouverais pas ! Non le mieux… Viens, je vais te montrer directement, allons chez moi.

\- Euh, ok, je te suis…

Jordan trouva cette proposition étrange. Néanmoins, il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement, non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était curieux de savoir quel secret ce garçon pouvait bien caché mais il commençait également à s'inquiéter. Et si ce sympathique jeune homme était en réalité un meurtrier qui attirait de la sorte ses victimes chez lui ? Peut-être était-il en ce moment même en train de se rendre dans un appartement possédant une salle de torture. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, Jordan perdit toute confiance en son nouvel ami et décida de faire marche arrière.

\- Non mais en fait tu sais quoi, j'vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai mes chats à nourrir, j'avais complètement oublier mais rappelle moi et tu me montrera ça plus tard, ok ?

\- Non mais t'inquiète rentre, ce sera pas long et puis en plus tu m'a même pas donner ton numéro ! Allez tu n'as pas marché jusqu'ici pour déjà partir !

\- Euh… Bon d'accord, je rentre…

Jordan pénétra doucement dans l'appartement, toujours méfiant. Il préférait ne pas trop froisser Neoxi, après tout s'il s'agissait bien d'un psychopathe, ce dernier serait capable de retrouver sa trace et de s'occuper de son cas plus tard. Autant faire face à son destin maintenant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte peinte en rouge de l'appartement, fermée à clé. Immédiatement, une autre idée s'immisça dans l'esprit de Jordan. La couleur de la porte lui rappela la fameuse Chambre Rouge du livre et du film _50 Nuances de Grey_. En mettant cette idée en parallèle avec ces œuvres dont la qualité était discutée, il faillit rire mais il se souvenu qu'il avait promis à Neoxi de ne pas se moquer, peu importe son passe-temps. De plus, en soit il n'avait rien contre les pratiques sexuelles sortant de la norme conventionnelle, seulement il avait du mal à imaginer Neoxi en dominant à l'image d'un Christian Grey. Son esprit allait alors imaginer son ami en dominé par réflexe mais ce dernier prit la parole, coupant le cours de ses réflexions juste à temps.

\- Voilà, derrière cette porte ce trouve la pièce dans laquelle je passe le plus de temps lorsque je suis seul chez moi. Tu es sûr d'être assez ouvert d'esprit pour voir ça ?

\- … Mais oui mec, t'inquiète, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ton cor… Euh enfin tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Dit Jordan avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- D'accord, bien, j'ouvre alors…

Neoxi déverrouilla la porte avec une petite clé et lorsque il alluma la lumière et lorsque la pièce fut éclairée, Jordan fut extrêmement surprit. Il s'était attendu à toute sortes de choses mais pas à cela.

La pièce était remplie de jouets. Des jouets pour enfants de toute sortes. Il y en avait par terre, d'autre disposés sur des étagères. Il y avait une poupée de cow-boy, un astronaute, un cheval et d'autres choses plus variées les unes les autres. Le papier peint était bleu ciel constellé de nuages blanc, donnant à la pièce une aura enfantine où l'imagination régnait. Il y avait des dessins aux murs, des guirlandes de papiers. La pièce transpirait l'innocence, bien loin de ce qu'était en train d'imaginer Jordan. Ce dernier était en train de sourire en observant les détails de la pièce, devant le regard de Neoxi qui ne savait pas s'il était en train de se moquer.

\- Mec, je savais que tu allais te foutre de moi, tu dois me prendre pour un gamin immature…

\- Mais pas du tout, vraiment pas ! C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu t'imaginais quoi ?

\- Crois-moi, tu préfère pas savoir ! Non mais tu aime collectionner les jouets, il y a pas de soucis, c'est pas un mal !

\- C'est vrai, tu me prend pas pour un attardé ? Demanda Neoxi, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Bah non, pourquoi quelqu'un t'as traité comme ça un jour ?

\- Un jour j'avais vaguement abordé le sujet avec un pote québecois et ouais, il avait dit que c'était un truc d'attardé… En même temps c'est un mec qui se donne un genre de « BG » avec des lunettes de soleil et tout… Il est sympa hein mais bon…

\- Ouais je vois le genre de mec ! Mais tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ce genre de passion, tu l'a partage un peu avec d'autre potes ?

\- Ben je la partage pas forcement mais il y a des potes qui me dise que c'est cool, j'ai deux potes à Montpellier qui m'ont pas pris de haut parce que je collectionne des jouets à 20 ans, au contraire l'un d'eux collectionne les Amiibo de Nintendo donc on se comprend un peu !

\- Tant mieux, en tout cas, crois-moi, un jour on sera au pouvoir toi et moi et on empêchera les gens de manquer de respect envers les passions et les passe-temps des autres, ce genre de personne seront emprisonnées à vie !

\- Ouais, t'as raison Jordan ! On montrera à tous que notre façon de penser est la meilleure !

\- Exactement ! Bon, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre pour fêter le début de notre collaboration ? Proposa Jordan.

\- Allez, c'est parti allons-y !

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'appartement et marchèrent dans les rues afin de se rendre à un bar assez proche. La rue était silencieuse et plutôt déserte lorsque tout-à-coup un bruit très audible se fit entendre non loin d'eux. suivit d'une voix qui criait.

\- WOUAAAH J'Y CROIS PAS, ÇA PEUT PAS ÊTRE RÉEL, JE SUIS DANS LE FUTUR, C'EST INCROYABLE! JE NE COMPREND RIEN DE CE QUE JE VOIS TOUT AUTOUR DE MOI...

\- WOW, TA GUEULE MASTU! On t'as dit de te faire discret, déjà qu'on est assez voyant dans ces tenues de pirates...

L'homme s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit Jordan et Valentin et les montras du doigt à ses acolytes.

\- Mastu, Valentin, regardez ! Ce sont Joyca et.. Et Neoxi !

\- Neoxi ? C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Valentin.

\- C'est le bras droit de Joyca ! Celui qui l'a aider à mettre en place sa dictature et qui l'a aider à gouverner le pays, c'était son premier ministre ! Vite, maintenant allons les voir et donnons leur ce trésor !

\- Oui, donnons leur le trésor… WOUAAAAH IL Y A DES MACHINES QUI ROULENT PARTOUT, INCROYABLE !

\- FERME TA GUEULE ON T'AS DIT !

Les cris attirèrent l'attention de Jordan et Neoxi qui se retournèrent et furent surprit de tomber nez à nez avec des gens costumés en pirates.

\- On peut savoir d'où vous débarqué comme ça? Habillés en pirate? Questionna Jordan, amusé.

-... Hum... Oh oh, bien le bonjour jeunes hommes, je suis Amixem le pirate, accompagné de Mastu et... Euh… Quel est ta boisson favorite moussaillon ? Demanda Amixem à Jordan.

\- Euh… La Vodka je crois…

\- Et bien ça tombe bien, c'est le nom de mon second matelots ici présent, sauf que lui ça s'écrit avec juste un « K » à la fin, incroyable non ! Bref je m'égare, Félicitations, vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de notre loterie du corsaire! Voici pour vous un authentique trésor de pirate, valant une véritable fortune!

-... Hein? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, je n'ai participé à aucune loterie, allez arnaquer d'autre pigeons, répondit Jordan en reprenant sa marche avec Neoxi.

\- Non mais c'est pas une arnaque, insista VodK. Cet argent vous reviens, vous devez l'accepter, il peut sûrement vous aider à réaliser des projets personnels...

Jordan regarda le contenu du coffre, ça avait étrangement l'air authentique. Il regarda ensuite le trio de pirate devant lui mais concentra son regard sur VodK. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et ça le troublait.

\- Excuse-moi, on se serait pas déjà rencontré par hasard?

\- Ah non, non jamais, bon maintenant prend tout ça, revend ça aux professionnels, nous on doit s'en aller, allez au revoir!

\- Attendez! S'exclama l'ami de Jordan en montrant une photo sur son téléphone. C'est complètement dingue mais... T'es Valentin "Unicorn", le mec qui vit dans l'espace!

\- Mais oui, ajouta Jordan. Mais... Comment ça se fait que tu sois sur Terre, si t'avais fait un atterrissage, les médias en auraient parler!

\- Euh... Et bien c'est que... Balbutia VodK.

\- Quoi? Tu vis dans l'espace? Demanda Mastu, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu pourras me montrer l'espace? S'il te plaît!

\- Non mais il sort de quelle époque lui, dit Neoxi en désignant Mastu.

\- Je viens du passé moi monsieur, respecte celui qui va te soumettre et devenir le Roi des pirates !

\- Mais ferme ta gueule toi, lui ordonna VodK. T'es pas censé dire d'où tu viens je te rappelle!

\- STOP! Cria Amixem. Ça commençait à être un peu trop le bordel! Joyca, Neoxi, nous allons vous expliquer...

\- Hey, comment connaissez vous nos pseudonymes? Demanda Jordan. Enfin en ce qui me concerne c'est un pseudonyme que je n'utilise pas encore mais bon...

\- tu vas comprendre, t'inquiète pas, laisse moi expliquer!

Amixem raconta toute leur aventure mais Jordan ne retenu qu'un détail qui était le plus important de toute cette histoire: le ticket. le fameux ticket qu'il avait acheté six ans plus tôt était gagnant, si Valentin ne l'avait pas ramassé, il l'aurait peut-être retrouvé et aurait pu vivre une toute autre vie. Mais non, c'était une autre personne qui en avait profité sans scrupules. Il en voulait à Valentin et ne contrôlant pas sa colère, il attrapa soudainement ce dernier par le col de son T shirt et commençait à le secouer tout en lui hurlant dessus.

\- Alors c'est ta faute si je suis aussi désespéré aujourd'hui?! MAIS MANGE TES MORTS!

\- Oh il va se calmer Jo Lopez, je pouvais pas savoir! Dit Valentin en posant sa main sur le bras de Jordan pour tenter de s'écarter. En plus regarde, on a fini par te ramener de l'argent, tu vas être riche mon gars! Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir ton studio musique!

L'air colérique de Jordan disparut de son visage et ses traits s'adoucir. C'est vrai, il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son objectif. Tout cela lui paraissait surréaliste mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Il était juste reconnaissant envers ces trois "pirates" d'avoir débarquer dans sa vie et lui permettre de vivre son rêve. Submergé d'émotion, il prit finalement Valentin pour l'enlacer, le remerciant pour ce que Amixem, Mastu et lui avaient fait pour lui. Valentin était très surprit mais ne le repoussa pas, préférant largement ça plutôt qu'être secoué. Mastu et Neoxi était content de voir ça, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas toute cette histoire. Amixem regarda fièrement le résultat de tout ce travail, heureux que ça se termine bien et en ayant hâte de voir la différence dans le futur. Mais il eut soudainement une idée à proposer au groupe devant lui.

\- Les gars, j'ai une idée de dingue! Et si on associait pour créer des choses ensemble!

\- Euh, pourquoi une telle idée ? Demanda VodK.

\- Et bien en fait je me suis promis que cette « mission » serait mon dernier voyage dans le temps, j'ai assez voyagé et maintenant que j'ai réussi à corriger le passé, je me dit qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là avant de refaire une connerie ! Mais j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans d'autre projets… En fait j'avais des idées, du style faire découvrir à des gens des objets complètement « what the fuck » seulement à mon époque, tout le monde connaît l'existence de tout… personne ne serait surpris, c'est un style de vidéo qui ne marcherait qu'à cette époque-ci…

\- Mec, c'est un concept génial ! Dit VodK, enthousiaste. Tu pourrais tourner des vidéos comme ça à ton époque mais les uploader ici en 2018, ça marcherait, j'en suis sûr !

\- Pas con Valentin, pas con !

\- Ouais je sais, je suis le meilleur, répondit VodK en prenant un air fier. À vrai dire, je ne compte pas rester dans l'espace éternellement et je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je ferais lors de mon atterrissage… Enfin j'avais bien l'idée de construire un skate park parce que j'adore le BMX… je pourrais en faire des vidéos aussi ! Et puis vu que je peux retourner dans l'espace quand je veux, je pourrais faire des vidéos dans mon vaisseau !

\- Hum, maintenant que je vais pouvoir construire mon studio musique, je pourrais enfin faire de la vrai musique comme les professionnels et en devenir un à mon tour ! On pourrait y faire ensemble des vidéos de type musicale et drôle ! Proposa Jordan, heureux.

\- Et moi je pourrais m'amuser à tourner des vidéos dans la pièce où je collectionne des jouets, ça ferait un bon décor après-tout ! Dit Neoxi.

\- Quand à moi je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez depuis plusieurs minutes, je suis totalement perdu mais si vous voulez que je fasse parti de votre équipage, ce sera avec plaisir !

\- Alors c'est décidé, associons-nous tous ensemble ! Dit Amixem avec fierté. Valentin, toi et moi essayons de fabriquer ensemble un téléporteur, comme ça si jamais tu veux créer des vidéos depuis ton vaisseau, chacun de nous pourra venir, je pourrais même me téléporter depuis mon époque! On en installera un dans le passé si jamais Mastu veut finalement retourner à son époque! On sera totalement libre dans le temps et l'espace!

\- Tout cela est complètement dingue ! S'exclama Neoxi

\- Je sens que ce que nous sommes en train de préparer est bien plus fou que tout ce que j'avais rêver, dit Jordan avec joie. Vraiment… Encore merci les gars, c'est grâce à vous.

\- Nous avons fait notre devoir Jordan, ne nous remercie pas, répondit modestement Amixem. Bien, Valentin, commençons à travailler sur un prototype de téléporteur, Jordan, Neoxi, occupez-vous de Mastu, prenez-le sous votre aile pendant quelques temps, il doit apprendre les codes de cette époques pour pouvoir bien s'intégrer !

\- ça marche !

Le groupe se sépara afin d'accomplir leur tâches. Durant plusieurs mois, Amixem et Valentin travaillèrent sur un modèle de téléporteur efficace et en installèrent dans le studio musique que Joyca avait pu s'offrir, la pièce remplie de jouets de Neoxi le vaisseau de VodK… Amixem en installa un dans son bureau où il étudiait l'Histoire à son époque afin de pouvoir inviter ses amis aussi. Il les invita seulement dans son bureau, afin qu'ils ne découvrent pas trop de détails du futur. Mais au mois, ils purent rencontrer Natacha, son Androïde de modèle AX400 qui l'aidait à effectuer certaine tâche ménagère au sens de l'humour aussi développer que son apparence humaine ainsi qu'Alexa, une intelligence artificielle concurrente légèrement en retard par rapport au programme de Natacha.

Le jeune Mastu pu grâce à ses nouveaux amis découvrir une partie de l'époque d'Amixem mais pu découvrir l'espace grâce à Valentin, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir. Ce dernier, après avoir découvert le 21ème siècle, s'était plutôt bien intégré mais avait décidé de tourner certaines vidéos dans le passé, dans un bateau pirate qu'il a pu acquérir. Il tournait donc des vidéos au 21ème siècle, assez souvent dans des voitures car cette technologie le fascinait mais il en tournait aussi régulièrement dans son bateau pirate authentique. Il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve: devenir le roi des pirates aux yeux des internautes qui aimait son humour et sa personnalité.

Ils s'organisèrent tous ensemble afin que leur public d'internet ne découvre pas leurs immense secret, surtout concernant l'époque d'Amixem et Mastu. L'illusion était parfaite, beaucoup de personnes les suivait, riant à leurs délire, leurs concepts intéressants et drôles, ils étaient vite devenu populaire grâce à leurs personnalité unique et leurs complicité qui se renforçait un peu plus à chaque vidéo. Vidéos qui donnaient chez les viewers l'envie de créer à leur tour.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout! =D Si jamais il y avait des personnes qui avaient déjà lu cette fanfiction jusqu'à la fin et qui ont décidé de la relire, vous devez être surpris car ce chapitre est différent: j'ai tenu à le réecrire car je n'étais pas satisfaite de l'intégration de Neoxi et de la manière dont je l'avais terminé, je trouvais tout ça écrit de manière assez maladroite et ayant eue de l'inspiration, j'ai tenu à réecrire tout ça! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre est meilleur que l'ancien! =D En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à relever des incohérences s'il y en a (je suppose qu'il y en a beaucoup que je ne vois pas, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire avec des retours dans le temps alors je ne suis vraiment pas familière avec ce genre de chose! ^^' désolée s'il y a de trop grosses incohérences! ) Nh'ésitez pas à donner vos conseils, j'en ai besoin pour progresser et vous proposer les meilleurs textes possible! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


End file.
